


Frozen

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-13
Updated: 2005-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For shirasade.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> For shirasade.

She saw the frozen looks on their faces. "What? What'd I walk in on?" She looked to Inara.

"Nothing," was her answer, curt and turning away. Kaylee flinched.

"No, that was definitely somethin'," she said, eyes flicking to Mal. "Captain, you ain't leaving this shuttle," she added, stepping in front of him as he made to go.

"Are you giving me orders, little Kaylee?" There was no danger in his tone, though there could easily have been – he was too fond of her, now.

"Yes I am. You sit down, Captain. You too, Inara." She folded her arms. They sat, awkward, quick glance turned to a performed glare when it met its partner. "Now. You're going to stay sat there until you've kissed and made up." She raised one eyebrow. "And I mean kissed."

Mal looked at Inara. "Better obey her, I reckon, mood she's in."

Inara looked at Mal. "If you're sure you're not just taking orders," she replied, too soft almost to be heard. He smiled, corners of his mouth just shuckerin' up, and leaned forward to kiss her. Light. Warm. Good.

Kaylee smiled.


End file.
